Chapter 676
Chapter 676 is titled "The Perfected Weapon of Mass Destruction". Cover Page Color Spread: The Straw Hats are inside giant tea cups as they fly over a city, enjoying food and drink as Chopper rides a lion in front of them while Nami is behind them taking a bath in another cup. A caption in the lower left reads "How brazen-faced they are about their wrongdoing!!" Short Summary After eating the giant candy, Smiley transforms completely into its gas form, "dying" in the process and spreading quickly throughout the island. At the same time, a nearby apple takes on the appearance of a Devil Fruit. Caesar and the brokers watch as the raw poison gas envelops Caesar's men, encasing them in ash-like shells seemingly killing them all. Zoro, Sanji, Kin'emon, and Brook are seen running for their lives from the encroaching gas by the captured Straw Hats, Smoker and Law via a video feed in the lab. Caesar then taunts Luffy that his crew as well as everyone outside the safety of the lab will never survive the gas, and moves their cage outside. Chopper becomes worried for their safety, but receives a mysterious note telling him not to do anything yet. Law tells Luffy that despite Vergo's involvement they will continue with the original plan and prepare to fight back. Long Summary Caesar is happy that Smiley ate the candy as instructed. He then calls for Smiley to be reborn as the people in the cell look on nervously. Bubbles begin to come off of Smiley as it chases the Straw Hats, Kin'emon, and Caesar's subordinates. The subordinates are panicking while Sanji observes that the candy triggered some kind of chemical reaction within the slime. Kin'emon remarks he does not have a good feeling about the whole thing and Zoro agrees. On the now broken sled is a bag of apples. One of the apples in the bag begins to change its appearance with swirls appearing on it, turning into a Devil Fruit. Caesar then tells Smiley that they shall meet again, and orders Shinokuni to come to life. Smiley then explodes, causing it to emit a high pressure cloud of toxic gas. The gas quickly catches up with the fleeing pirates and subordinates. Catching one of them, the satyr becomes completely encased, stopping in mid-run. The rest of the satyrs get afraid looking what it did to the one affected, and accelerate while Caesar celebrates the total success of his weapon, saying he will not allow any of the subordinates back in the lab. He explains that the gas hardens on contact with people, making it so they cannot move, and causing an instant numbing effect. Smoker and the other prisoners watch in stunned silence as the screen showing the men's terrible fate, as do the underworld brokers. Outside the lab, the G-5 Marines watch the broadcast and realize that what they saw on the screen is happening on the very island they find themselves. They realize the only reason the lab is blocked is because it is the only safe place on the island. They then shout angrily for Caesar to let them in. Zoro, Sanji, Brook, and Kin'emon are barely managing to stay ahead of the gas. Brook points out that some animal is ahead of them. It is the dragon that was pulling the now destroyed sled. Sanji does not believe it but Zoro tells him they do exist on the island, and wonders if they could escape by riding on its back, an idea which Brook likes. Back in the lab, Luffy spots his friends on the screen. Robin wonders why they are there and how they are able to run the way they are. Franky tells her that that is not the best question to ask right now. Luffy calls to his friends that the gas is dangerous, telling them to run, but is cut off by the weakening effects of the seastone, preventing him from raising his voice. Caesar commends Luffy's friends for their toughness, but tells him it is all in vain since soon the island will be a place where nothing can exist, a shinokuni, and the only people able to survive are inside the lab. Just then the cage begins to tip backward. Caesar boasts that a pirate with a 400,000,000 bounty, a Marine vice admiral, and a Shichibukai all could not stop him. Chopper is watching the cage tip backward from behind, or rather in front, of a door, worrying about what he should do. Just then, a small piece of paper hits him in the head. He uncrumples it and sees the words "do not do anything", and wonders who threw it. The cage, revealed to be attached to a crane outside, is now outside the facility dangling over the crowd by the door. The Marines outside call out to Smoker and Tashigi, terrified that everyone was captured. The soldiers begin begging for their lives, and Smoker tells Tashigi to tell them about Vergo. The situation is such that even Luffy admits that they have a problem. Overlooking the destroyed lab building, Franky commends the lab and how well built it is, with Robin remarking how the rubble would be a good source of raw materials. Law tells Luffy that they cannot be bothered right now. The current plan is to act on the old one, only to do it right this time. Law then declares that they are going to fight back. Quick References Chapter Notes *After eating the giant candy, Smiley "dies" and is reborn as Shinokuni. It loses its Devil Fruit in the process, which is reborn into a nearby apple. *This marks the first time a Devil Fruit is seen regenerating after its host dies. *The effects of Caesar's new gas, Shinokuni, are seen. *Chopper receives a mysterious note that tells him to not do anything. *Law and Luffy choose to continue with their original plan and have decided to counter attack. *The silhouettes of four unknown brokers are seen. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 676 de:Kanzen naru Satsuriku Heiki it:Capitolo 676 es:Capítulo 676